Apex Creatures
Apex Creature Spawn Codes The strongest of their respective species. Apex are extremely hostile, dangerous and deadly. It is recommended to engage them only with the right amount of preparation. They are immune to torpor, nothing short of a pack of the strongest Alphas could hope to take on an Apex. Apex will inflict the 5% damage over 5 seconds debuff just like wild alpha creatures, hence, expect even boss creatures will take consequences. They also spawn their own mini-creatures (minions) having the server's highest wild dinosaur level. Each minion will hit for a few thousand damage and it stacks up with the % damage that the Apex is doing. Therefore, it is not advisable to use alpha creatures to try and defeat an Apex creature. It is necessary to keep some blood vials for the creature that you are going to use to fight Apex. Preparation, escape plan, and backup creatures will be necessary for less to no casualty and loss. Apex creatures cannot be tamed. Apex Raptor Apex Utaraptors (A.K.A: "Apex Raptors") are one of the fastest Apex Creatures in the game, being small and nimble enough to chase humans and small animals through little cracks in rocks and hard to reach areas. An Apex Raptor has the smallest health pool and weakest damage of the Apex Cluster, but are still strong enough to kill cocky or unprepared survivors and their tames. Apex Raptors have small health pools of tens of thousands up to hundreds of thousands (EG: 10,000 up to 450,000) and like all other Apex Animals, they can cause the painful DoT (Damage over Time) effect to animals that are fighting them. Survivors that wish to kill the Apex Raptor do not need much, but it is suggested that they bring their strongest Alpha Creature or above to neutralize this threat. Survivors who wish to attack it alone - or worry about their animals health - can also bring Blood Vials to help sustain themselves in combat. General: *Summons Smaller Raptors to join it's attack. *Does a Damage Over Time (Mangled) Bleed that can be blocked using Wyvern Milk. Adds also bleed. Can Drop: ''' * Small Apex Trophy Pack (Guaranteed - Grants 5 of each Tribute.) * Alpha Saddles * Apex Raptor Costume (Guaranteed) * Alpha Raptor Claw (Guaranteed) * Rubies (Guaranteed) * Various Weapons * Various Ammo * Various Equipment (EG: GPS, Canteens, etc etc) * Various Armour/Armor * Narcotics * Metal Tools '''Apex Carno General: *Summons Smaller Carnos to join it's attack. *Does a Damage Over Time Bleed that can be blocked using Wyvern Milk. Adds also bleed. Can Drop: ''' * Medium Apex Trophy Pack (Guaranteed - Contains 10 of each tribute) * Alpha Carno Arm (Guaranteed) * Apex Carno Costume (Guaranteed) * Amethysts (Guaranteed) * Alpha Saddles * Black Pearls * Various Weapons * Various Ammo * Various Equipment (EG: GPS, Canteens, etc etc) * Various Armour/Armor * Lesser Antidotes * Narcotics * Huge Experience Potions '''Apex Rex General: *Summons Smaller Rexes to join it's attack. *Does a Damage Over Time Bleed that can be blocked using Wyvern Milk. Adds also bleed. Can Drop: ' * Drops Large Apex Trophy Pack (Guaranteed - Contains 15 of each tribute.) * Amethysts (Guaranteed) * Apex Rex Costume (Guaranteed) * Alpha Rex Tooth (Guaranteed) * Alpha Saddles * Black Pearls * Various Weapons * Various Ammo * Various Equipment (EG: GPS, Canteens, etc etc) * Various Armour/Armor * Huge Experience Potions * Narcotics * Stimulants 'Apex Giga Apex Giganotosaurus (A.K.A: "Apex Giga") is the strongest of the 4 current Apex Animals. An Apex Giga has the largest health pool, damage and stamina of all the other animals, which makes it the statistically the hardest Apex to kill. Due to the extreme damage it can cause, it is recommended not to attack this creature with anything less than a Boss Animal. Apex Gigas can have anywhere from tens of millions of health onwards, up to some reported sightings of 25 Million HP. Apex Gigas (like all other Apex Animals) cause a devastating DoT (Damage over Time) bleeding effect, which takes away 5% of Maximum HP over the course of a few seconds. Each DoT is refreshed every time the Giga lands a successful bite on the target. Killing this animal can be quite difficult - however - it is possible with a tribe of users on at least Boss Level Dinos or above. If a user wishes to attack this animal alone, it is suggested that they bring their strongest available animal and a heavy stockpile of Blood Vials to use in combat. The Apex Giga has a slower movement speed compared to the other Apex Animals and so it is easier to escape or retreat from a Giga than it is anything else. General: *Summons apex raptors to aid in it's attack. Apex raptors do not spawn smaller raptors. *Does a Damage Over Time (Mangled) Bleed that can be blocked using Wyvern Milk. Adds also bleed. Can Drop: ''' *Huge Apex Trophy Pack (Guaranteed - Gives 30 of each tribute.) * Carnivore AND Herbivore Helmet (Guaranteed - Makes the user invisible to respective species.) * Giganotosaurus Eye x2 (Guaranteed) * Amethysts (Guaranteed) * Black Pearls * Various Weapons * Various Ammo * Various Equipment (EG: GPS, Canteens, etc etc) * Various Armour/Armor Trivia * Apex Animal DoT (Damage over Time) does '''NOT affect Primordial Animals. * All Apex Animals have a large health bar over their head. Category:Extinction Core Creatures